


my love for you

by virtuemoirlike (katya_kool)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Las Vegas, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_kool/pseuds/virtuemoirlike
Summary: various twitter/tumblr prompts regarding virtuemoir.





	1. oops, what have we done

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 88, "don't panic but I think we may have accidentally gotten married."
> 
> Scott's POV

**2016**

Scott wakes up and his head is ringing. It almost reminds him of a hangover, but that wouldn’t make sense, because he’s on a trip with Tessa. He doesn’t get drunk with Tessa. They stopped doing that after the _Canton Debacle_ in high school. That was bad.

But he feels hungover.

The next thing he feels is pressure on his legs. Like, there’s someone else in his bed with him pressure.

_Shit._

There’s definitely someone there, and while he doesn’t remember hooking up with anyone last night, there’s compelling evidence against the case. He’s racking his mind to remember who he interacted with last night, but it’s only Tessa.

***

_“We should get drunk.”_

_They’re at a club, a nice one, one that people think of when they think of Vegas. He doesn’t feel like getting drunk tonight, as they still have a couple of days left on the trip. Plus, hangovers suck. He’s twenty-eight now, not twenty-two._

_“C’mon Tess we don’t do that anymore. We aren’t in high school.”_

_“Obviously.” He can tell she’s already tipsy at this point, she must have been pregaming in the liquor cabinet._

_“Okay fine.”_

***

They had gone to Vegas for a break, just the two of them, for one last hurrah before beginning their two-year comeback plan. He had just broken up with Kaitlyn, and she was single, so they packed their bags for a weekend getaway. _No, this isn’t a getaway, it’s a business trip. A team bonding experience_. Besides, Tessa had looked a little sad too often lately, so he wanted to cheer her up.

This situation is going to be awkward to explain to her. They were supposed to grab breakfast early this morning, but he’s guessing he’s late. She had planned their itinerary down to a T, making sure they could make the most of their time here. Plus, their free time after this weekend would be significantly decreased. Sure enough, a quick glance at the nightstand beside him reveals he’s very late. She’s going to be pissed. _Shit._

The body next to his moves around a little, and he’s nervous. He honestly doesn’t remember who it is, and he’s usually better than this. He’s a good guy, honestly. It’s then that he realizes that he isn’t naked like he thought he was, and that he still has his boxers on.

_Wait. What happened. Why would he…_

_Oh shit._

_Fuck._

He has a vague flashback to last night, and how he and Tessa ending up getting wasted, despite his best intentions. Like totally shitfaced. Looking down at the person next to him lying on their stomach, they have deep brown hair, and are surprisingly wearing a tee shirt.

_Wait what happened?_

_So, did I have sex last night or?_

She rolls over, and it’s Tessa. Tessa is in his bed right now, wearing a thin t-shirt and nothing else. His Tessa. Skating partner Tessa.

_What the fuck?_

The next thing that draws his attention is the ring that’s suddenly attached to her finger. It looks cheap, like she got it in a hurry, and then he knows.

He married Tessa last night.

While they were drunk.

In Las Vegas.

God, they’re going to get killed.

She’s waking up, and he knows he has to say something.

“Hey T.” He pinches himself to try to wake up and attempts to give her some space. He isn’t sure how she’s going to react.

“Wait, what’s going on” She looks adorable when she’s confused, with the sleep still in her eyes.

_Focus, Moir._

**“Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married.”**

“Accidentally gotten what”” He sees her eyes zoom in on her ring, and her eyes widen immediately. Suddenly, she looks very awake.

“We got married last night.”

***

_They stumble outside of the club, and there’s a wedding venue right across the street. It looks like a motel, but for convenience marriages._

_“Look, they’re open twenty-four seven.” He doesn’t know why people would want to get married in the middle of the night, but you never know. It’s just odd. It seems like something good to point out._

_“Who would I marry though? I’m single, a single pringle.” Tessa starts to giggle uncontrollably, and he has to hold her upright. She’s always been a bit of a sloppy drunk. He’s not much netter, but he holds his liquor better. Always has._

_“I’ll marry you Tess.” It seems like a good thing to say, and of course he would. Why wouldn’t he? It’s Tessa. She’s been the girl he thought he was going to marry since he was twelve._

_“Really?” Her green eyes are so wide and unbelieving, and she’s just perfect._

_“Yeah of course.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay, yeah let’s do it.” There’s no rational thought in his brain to tell him to slow down, so he’s agreeing to marry Tessa. Right now._

_“Okay let’s go.” She marches them across the street, tugging him by his arm. The person in charge of the establishment can tell they’re obviously intoxicated, but they pass some form of a semi-sobriety test and they’re on their way._

_An hour later, they’re married._

_“We did it!” Scott goes in for a high five, and she collapses into him for a hug._

_“Yeah we did!” She looks at him then, really looks at him, and that’s when he realizes that they haven’t even kissed yet. He thinks maybe he should say something about that, I mean now they’re married, but then she crashes their lips together. It’s a sloppy drunk kiss, with clacking teeth and then his hands are somehow in her hair._

_Holy shit Tess._

_“Let’s go to the hotel, okay?”_

_He nods, and they somehow make It into the lobby. It’s quiet, and they stumble through the halls. His room is closer to the elevator, so he digs out his key card and puts it in the slot. They make their way into his room, and they start kissing again. She takes her skirt off and lays on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He begins to get undressed, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt when he hears a snore and looks up. Tessa fell asleep. Of course, she did._

_Okay T, I’ll talk to you in the morning._

_He slips his pants off and joins her in the bed, suddenly exhausted. It was a long night. He falls asleep rapidly, joining his new wife in slumber._

***

“I guess we did.” She sits up, pulling the sheets around her body. “What are we going to do?”

He feels like he did something wrong, even if he doesn’t know exactly what yet.

“It’s going to be fine.” This is clearly the wrong response.

“It’s going to be fine? It’s going to be fine? We got married Scott. This is important. My ring is shit.”

“I’ll get you a new ring.” This takes her focus of her ring, and she makes eye contact with him.

“What?”

“If you want to stay married, I’ll get you a new ring.” He isn’t exactly aware of what she’s saying, but if the reason she’s so upset is the stupid ring, he can fix that.

“Stay married? Are you crazy? We weren’t even dating.”

“Oh, c’mon Tessa. We have a better relationship then most couples.” Now he’s upset, trying to not let her minimize this.

“So? We can’t just get married.” She’s worked herself up into a tizzy, pacing around the room.

“But we did.”

“We did.” She sits down on the bed. “We fucking got married.” She takes a deep breath and releases.

“Okay. How do you file for annulment?”

_Annulment what the fuck Tessa._ This wasn’t what he had in mind at all.

She continues, “That will dissolve this or whatever. I mean we can’t stay married right?” She has these pleading eyes, as if she wants him to just say that right thing and make this all go away.

“Well if that what you want.”

“I don’t know what I want. All I know is that I woke up in your bed and we’re married. We got drunk married in Vegas. It would be insane to stay married.”

“Fine.” He gets up and tries to make his way to the shower. He needs a break, and time to digest all of this. Seeing him move away from her, Tessa pulls him back down onto the bed.

“Don’t you shut down on me. What do you want?”

She doesn’t get it. She really doesn’t.

“Tessa, I love you. I’ve loved you for forever, and I’ve been in love with you for most of it. But I understand, we have a comeback plan, and getting drunk married isn’t part of that. So yes, we can file for annulment or whatever.”

“You’re in love with me.” _God Tess I just said that._

“Yes.”

“Oh.” She blushes. “Well I’m in love with you too.”

_Wait what_

“Then let’s just stay married.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, yeah. I love you, and if it took us both getting drunk for us to figure this out, so what. We’re married, and I love you. We’ll figure everything else out later.”

“I love you too.”

And then they’re kissing, and it’s Tessa, and it’s amazing.

_God, I love my wife._

***

After they win gold in PyeongChang, it takes all his strength not to call her his wife on camera. It’s a lot of willpower, but she’s worth it. But that’s another story.


	2. such certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 70, you're so beautiful
> 
> Tessa's POV

**2016**

It’s way too early to be awake. She loves being here in Montreal, they definitely couldn’t have gone back to Canton, not after everything, but early morning practices pain her every time.

But she committed to this stupid two-year comeback plan of theirs, and that included 5am godawful practices. There was no way around it, not with the popularity of their coaches and the amount of dedication needed to try to win another Olympic gold medal. She’ll never forget the look in Scott’s eyes when she said she wanted to come back, and she was so scared he was going to reject her. But instead of, _oh that’s ridiculous_ , his eyes had just gone soft with an _oh course Tess_.

So now they’re here, practicing and trying to get back into the competitive groove.

_Why did she do this again?_

Oh yeah. Scott. Olympics. Canada.

She doesn’t regret it, never does, but it doesn’t make early practices easier. She remembers the day that she knew they had to come back, and their story wasn’t complete. Their skating story, that is. She wasn’t doing anything special, just working out tour dates with their manager when she realized that she didn’t want it. She didn’t want to be touring all year and doing easier programs without required elements. She wanted to do twizzles, which made absolutely no sense. She hates twizzles.

But she wants to practice them with Scott.

It takes her a couple of days to drum up the courage to talk to him about it, because of course it does. It’s almost like they’re recommitting to one another again. Continuing on before this had always been assumed, and now it wasn’t. But they had met up and mutually agreed to come back. One last time, just to see if they could.

 

But now, she feels like she’s early in their partnership again, back when she had no clue what she was in for. Tour practices are pretty easy, more of making sure they’re on the same page, no intensity. It’s just skating, and spending time with friends. This is different. It’s _again_ and _again_ , and _you can’t have sloppy footwork you have to get the levels_. Sharing the rink with their competition adds to this, and it reminders her of Canton a little bit, but that doesn’t compare. There’s no shared history here, just them and their coaches, but no old friendship.

It’s better that way anyways.

It didn’t work out last time.

_It’s not the same,_ she tells herself when they see them in the rink, or in the gym. _This isn’t Marina, and it isn’t Meryl and Charlie._ Truthfully, it’s fine now since they haven’t started competing yet. She’ll wait and see how that works out.

So, now she’s in an old pair of leggings and a long sleeve t-shirt, with her hair up in a lazy ponytail. There’s no need for effort regarding her appearance, and she hasn’t tried to look nice at the rink since high school, when she was insecure because of Marina and late development. She’s way past that, and frankly, she’s still half-asleep. Tessa begins warming up around the ice, just skating in circles, waiting for Scott to arrive. She starts thinking about their program music, they’re leaning towards a Prince medley for the short, when Scott steps on to the ice.

**“You’re so beautiful.”**

His voice startles her out of her headspace, waking her up like a shot of caffeine.

“What?” She didn’t hear him right, it’s too early for this.

“You look beautiful Tess. just thought you should know.” He says it so matter-of-factly it’s almost irritating.

She looks down at her outfit, confirming that she’s in her lazy clothes. Yes, they’re still there.

“I look lazy. I wear this every day.” She knows that she’s pretty, objectively, but she doesn’t understand why he’s mentioning it right now.

He skates around her, getting close. There’s nobody else here yet, Marie-France and Patrice must be running late.

“Doesn’t matter. you look beautiful.”

She rolls her eyes at him and begins to try to skate away from him.

“Okay Scott.”

“I’m serious! You look great.” He has intensity in his eyes, as if this somehow important.

“Whatever. You probably think I look good in anything.” This is clearly meant to be a joke on her part, with her tone light. He’s definitely seen her in worse, but still. This is practice.

“I do” He’s serious, and she doesn’t know how to handle that.

_Oh._

She blushes and returns to him.

“You’re amazing, and you being beautiful is just part of that.” _Why is he complimenting me?_

“Yeah but” There’s a million exceptions to that statement, but he doesn’t let her finish.

“All the time. All the time. Everything else doesn’t matter.” He’s so earnest about it and seems to want to drum it into her head. She can’t figure out why.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe. But I’m ridiculous about you.” They’ve slowly gotten closer, and now the pair is almost touching. There, but not quite.

_He doesn’t mean?_

She clears her throat to say something, anything, she isn’t quite sure what when a voice reaches them from across the ice.

“Ready to get started?” Marie-France claps her hands, and they separate, almost as if they got caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. Even though they’re in their mid-twenties, they’re still children.

They affirm and begin running through their sequences. The comment still rings in her head throughout practice, and when it’s finally over she needs to go home and think about it. Maybe call Jordan even. She’ll know what to do.

“See you tomorrow?” They’re about to head out, his car is parked across the lot from hers.

“Yeah of course.” She tries to brush him off, but Scott being Scott, he doesn’t let her. He knows her too well.

“You good?”

She can’t tell him that his little comment is making her think about their relationship and what things mean, she just can’t, so she nods.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” _So much._

They have a quick hug, and if she grasps him a little harder then usual, he doesn’t say anything.

She’ll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reminder that all of the things in this work are unrelated! so if there's discrepancies, that's why. anyways, hope you all enjoyed that. it's a bit shorter then the last one, but that's how it worked out. xx


	3. shattered on the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 56, I can't stand the thought of losing you
> 
> Tessa's POV

**2009**

Tessa is finally back in Canton after her leg surgery, and they are both trying to readjust after being separated for what feels like an eternity. Scott doesn’t have to practice with sandbags anymore, and she finally gets to feel alive again, to be back in the rink. They’re joking around as they skate, running through various old sequences, trying to get back to normal on the ice, and find their groove again. Of course, things can’t be completely normal, she isn’t in constant agony when she skates anymore, but they want to go back to when they were happy. It feels like it was such a long time ago. So when she says that she’s thinking about moving back home for training, meant as a joke, his response isn’t quite what she expected.

**“I can’t stand the thought of losing you”**

He’s serious, looking right into her eyes, and that doesn’t seem right with her. She’s suddenly angry. She’s angry at Scott, angry at her body, and angry at herself for everything she couldn’t do with her legs. She lets out a bitter laugh, and it claws itself out of her throat. _He doesn’t realize what he did._

“Losing me? You already lost me.” They separate out of hold, and she skates away from him, moving towards the boards. They’re in the middle of practice so Marina is waving at them, probably wondering what’s going on, but she ignores it and grabs her skate guards. He’s following behind her, and she wishes she was mad at him for not giving her space. But truthfully, she isn’t, this needs to be said and she still misses him.

“You didn’t show up. I sat there. for days, no for _weeks_ , and you didn’t do anything. So you don’t get to say how you don’t want to lose me. You already did.”

_Fuck._

She hadn’t meant to do it this way, not with him looking at her like he doesn’t recognize her anymore, but now she’s on a roll and can’t stop. She loves him, she loves him oh so much even after all of this, but she isn’t okay with them anymore and what happened. _What did he think was going on? That we were fine?_

“You can’t go back and change it, this is where we’re at. You fucked up. You fucked it up so badly.” She’s crying now, she doesn’t know when she started, but the tears don’t matter, she just pushes them aside. Tessa goes into the gym, setting her stuff down and Scott follows her. He has yet to comment, and wants to know what he’s thinking, but not enough to slow down.

“And I might have messed it up before, I’m not perfect, I won’t say that.” She needs to drill this into his head, to make sure that he understands what she’s saying.

“But this? You left me alone. You _abandoned_ me.” She sees him cringe, but he doesn’t attempt to deny it. _Good._

“You were my partner, and my best friend and then you left me. How was I supposed to feel?” She’s hasn’t felt like this since before she met him, or when they were first starting out. She had always felt like she had him, but now she’s unsure. She was content with him having a part of her soul, but he threw it away and now she’s left lonely. It’s a hell of a wakeup call.

“I didn’t mean” She can’t let him explain. There’s surely a rational explanation in his head, but after months of agony, she isn’t ready to hear it.

“Of course you didn’t” _God, he doesn’t get it._ She knows this wasn’t intentional, and that he’s an amazing person and a lovely friend most of the time. That’s probably the worst part. She loves him, of course she still does, but he _hurt_ her. God, love is a tainted thing. She can’t forgive him right now though, and she can’t let him in and try to make her feel better. Right now, this about her, and her feelings. They aren’t middle schoolers anymore, this is real pain and conflict, and it takes more than a hug and an ‘I’m sorry’ for them to be okay.

“You would never try to hurt me, but you did.” She knows that with her whole heart. He’s always treated her like she’s delicate, like a piece of fine china, but he got distracted and she’s now shattered on the ground.

“You might regret it but that doesn’t matter right now. Right now, I’m hurting, and I’m in pain. I’m in physical therapy, working my ass off to try to be good for you, for us, and you ignored me.”

She pauses, trying to gather her thoughts. He’s looking at her with heartbroken eyes, but she doesn’t let him calm her down. She’s held on to this for too long, and it needs come out now. They can’t be hesitant around each other forever, and if she bottles it up much longer, it will certainly be the end of them. She still has hope that they can work it out, but they can’t delay this.

“So don’t you dare say that. Don’t you fucking dare say that you can’t stand the thought of losing me, because you already did.”

He looks heartbroken and in shock, but she can’t deal with it right now. He doesn’t get to break her heart and then make her feel guilty for calling him out. That’s not how this works. He messed up, not her. She did this for him, the surgery and the recovery and everything else, and he didn’t do anything. She knows it was hard on him too, of course it was hard, but she did it for him and he ignored her. So he doesn’t get to apologize, or try to talk his way out of it. This is about her. She deserves that.

She leaves the gym, slamming the door on the way out.

She’s done for the day.

***

Later, days or weeks or years later, they discuss it. How hurt she felt, and how scared he was. But not right now. Right now, they’re both grieving something that they lost, and maybe they never quite get that something back. Then again, most would argue that they got something better instead. They have to wait for that though. And it’s not much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably supposed to be a happy prompt, but oh well. angst needed to be written. love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked that! I have a bunch more prompts to work on, but this one sparked my eye first. Come chat with me on twitter (virtuemoirlike). xx


End file.
